New Begining
by yuki san1
Summary: This is a crossover between Naruto and Dragon Ball GT. Sakura finds out that her parents aren't really her parents, and infact, that dimension isn't really where she was born either. And then... she srpouted a tail... Pairings will be (may change later) T


(AN: Okay, just making sure you guys know… This will be a Naruto/Dragon Ball GT Crossover. So if you don't know anything about Naruto… well, I suppose that you'd be fine but it would be better if you'd at least know a bit of the background. But then again, that is if you read this at all. I DON'T own Naruto OR Dragon Ball GT, so ha! No sue for me!

Please give this a chance, this is my FIRST Dragon Ball GT, or anything with that particular anime, so please uh… be nice? Have fun!)

Prologue-

"Take her, for she may well be the last female saiya-jin to survive the attack on our home planet." The king of Vegeta planet said as he handed away the little bundle of baby that was in his arms into another.

"But sir! Surely you can defend us against this evil foe!" The man who received the baby girl, who was not even a year old yet.

"I'm afraid that I won't make it. I fear for our race young soldier. So please, take her far away from here off this planet even, raise her as should be expected. Go now, they will be here soon." The saiy-jin king commanded and turned away from him and walked out the door to meet his own doom.

The man carrying the baby flew down the corridors, not bothering to stop to explain himself, he just mumbled "King's orders" and kept going. He found the storage room with little effort, having not been back down here since he was very small.

This was the place were they held the emergency space crafts, for times just like these the man supposed. He opened the door and strapped the female infant in, making sure that she wouldn't fall of the seat. Just then, the door burst wide open, revealing the very men who sought to destroy their planet.

He knew the life of the baby was more important than his, for there were already too few females of their kind. He slammed the door shut, but not having before pressed auto pilot as a metallic smash was heard. The craft went up as intended, and they attacked him then.

One of the many invaders shot blasts at the ship, and it hit, right where the main board that was the navigation system. He prayed the girl would be all right, the ship was out of sight now. He then charged at the enemy, knowing that he'd die like everyone else, but his death would not be in vain, for at least he had saved someone from the cruelties of being a saiya-jin.

In the space craft, a little baby was crying. The sound of the computer talking was barely audible.

"Warning. Warning, we are off course, please resume the directional controls. If you do not take control, we will be out of orbit…" the computer animated voice repeated.

The baby saiya-jin girl just continued to cry.

"Warning…"

Chapter One, Findings-

One thing Sakura was sure of was that she didn't belong here.

Since her seventeenth birthday, strange things had begun to happen to her as of late. For instance, she'd been craving food even after she had still eaten, which was extremely rare for her, who barely ate as it were. Also, she noticed that there had been a scar at her tailbone.

She'd often ask how she had attained it but her parent's wouldn't answer her, they'd just drop it or change the subject as quickly as possible. Her parent's were defiantly hiding something from her, and she was going to find out.

And then, it happened. She was in intense training with Kakashi-sensei when it happened. They had been training for three days straight with barely a few minutes breaks in between their extreme sessions. Where her scar was, sprouted a pink like tail.

It sprang out of her dress so quickly, she could do nothing but "eep!". But then she covered her bottom and said that she needed to go, and insisted that it was very, _very_ urgent she do so. So without much question, her sensei told her she was dismissed.

When she got home, she demanded that her parent's tell her what's going on.

"Oh no. We thought that-." Her mother began and covered her mouth in a gasp.

"Thought what?" Sakura asked, thoroughly confused.

"Honey, why don't you sit down. We have something important to tell you…" Her dad began, and sighed.

Sakura sat down in the living room, where there was a luxurious couch, a nice shiny glass table in front of the blue couch, and another light blue couch sat across from the table, although not nearly as big as the blue one. Soon after, her parents followed suit and sat across from their baby.

"What do you need to tell me?" She questioned, and felt her tail twitch in confusion. Sakura cringed when she felt her tail move. Where in the world did her tail come from?

"You're not really our child. And no…we don't know where you came from…" Her father, big as he was, looked really pale and weak.

Sakura's mind went blank. Not her parents? For seventeen years she'd been lied to by who she thought were her parents? Sakura fainted.

"Oh dear…" Her mother groaned, and sank into the couch, grateful that the material was soft.

"I guess we'll just have to call her." Her husband suggested and stood up to make a phone call.

Sakura moaned as she opened her eyes and sat up. "Wha? What happened?" She asked and rubbed her eyes.

"You fainted." A new voice that wasn't her mother's or her father's answered from the doorway.

Sakura looked up, and saw her Hokage, Tsusandea, there. Then memories began to beat themselves to the front of her mind. She looked hurriedly up to her parents, "Tell me it isn't true."

"Sakura. Everything your parents said is correct. But, I do believe that you are also not from this very planet." The blonde Hokage informed the pink haired Sakura.

"Not from Earth? How is that possible?"

Tsusandea sat down next to her parents and rubbed her temples, not very sure how to explain this to Sakura. She sighed, and nodded her head before beginning to answer the question that was asked of her.

"You're from this earth we think. But simply from a different dimension similar to ours but not quite." The older woman sighed, and looked to her parents for consent for something she was about to do.

"Then how did I get here? To this dimension?" Sakura shrank back into the cushions of the couch, grateful for what little comfort that they offered. Could all of this be really happening? She didn't want to think about it.

Tsusandea reached into her kimono and pulled out a few photographs that had been hidden in the cloth. She handed them to the white-faced Sakura, who eagerly took them and began to study the pictures.

She studied them, her mouth fell open from shock. The pictures were of…a SPACECRAFT! She took a good look at them, it was a very round ship with only one window. And possibly only one door. And it was beat up from what she could tell from the picture. Sakura placed a hand on her forehead, and began to feel faint again. But she wouldn't black out this time.

Sakura took a deep breath, mainly to clear her head. She stood up and passed the pictures to her parents, who were needless to say, were as shocked as she was.

"Hokage-Sama?"

"Yes Sakura?" Brown eyes blinked as she inquired. She knew this was a little too much for someone like her to handle. Actually, Tsusandea was surprised by her reaction rather then her fainting every few minutes as more information was relayed to her.

"I assume with Konoha's technology and intelligence, that the ship shown in that picture is repaired by now, am I right?" She questioned, and brought her thumb up to her mouth and began to bite what little nails she did have.

"Yes, but what is it that you want to know exactly?"

She took a minute, just to briefly make sure that this was the right decision that she wanted to make. "I want to go back to the dimension to where I was born please."

Her mother and father gasped with surprise, for surely their little girl didn't know as to what she asked. But Sakura knew she had to know what that other world was like.

"You may, but I caution you, Haruno Sakura, that you will have to go by yourself, because there is no more room than for one person." Tsusandea cautioned, but smiled. Sakura is growing up and able to make her own decisions for her self. She was proud of the pink haired ninja in front of her.

"I accept the terms. Please, lets go."

Sakura had made her fair wells, for she was going to leave the planet this very day. The previous Hokage, Kami-rest his soul, had hidden the suspicious spacecraft under his home village, having thought that it would be better then to have civilians exploring the un-known of the curious ship. A select few were chosen to be present at the special area in which was chosen to be off limits to _anybody_, even the other Kazekages.

"Wow Sakura-chan…So you're an alien?" A blonde hyper active ninja asked as he hugged his friend good bye.

Her eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "I'm NOT an alien!" Sakura growled as she balled his right fist and slammed it into Naruto's head, and quickly found herself laughing at his fake pained whimper.

Sakura yelped as someone grabbed her tail from behind her. A slight pain raced up her spine, thus making her cringe and grind her teeth. The person who had a hold of her tail quickly let go and she whirled around faster than anything and socked him in the stomach.

"Gah!" The perverted sensei groaned and grabbed his stomach. But straightened himself up and held his hands out in an apologetic manner.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist feeling your new acquired… pink soft tail!" Kakashi exclaimed and laughed, his visible eye crinkled with amusement.

"Oh, sensei… I pity the woman who ever decides to marry your perverted self. But I will miss you…" She rushed to hug him and added as an after thought, "I'll even miss you reading your stupid porn books while training and missions." Sakura couldn't see his face completely, but she knew he was smiling.

"Sakura…" the cool and calm voice said, and Sakura turned around and silently walked over to her crush, Sasuke.

"I'll miss you too Sasuke. Sorry for chasing you so much, I know how annoying I can be," Sakura held out her hand expectedly, "but instead of a hug, I think a hand shake would be friendly." She offered an awkward smile and wasn't very shocked when she felt his hand slip into hers'.

"I'll miss you guys! I'll come back if this thing can make it back! I'll see all of Konoha again someday…I know it…" She announced with a singsong voice, hoping that she wouldn't cry.

Then she blasted off, waving through the little window at her friends.

It didn't take her long to get strapped in and set a return course. One thing she did find out though, was that when the engineers who had worked to fix this ship up, was that instead of going back to whatever planet she had been sent from, she'd return to the Earth like planet instead.

She was in space now! She couldn't wait to meet the new people of this Earth! With the thoughts of how new things would be, she eventually fell a sleep with ease.

"_Take her," a voice boomed through her mind._

_Who was he? He certainly sounded familiar, could he be tied to her past? _

" _for she may well be the last female saiya-jin to survive the attack on our home planet." The manly voice continued as he shoved a little bundle into another man's arms, and from what Sakura could tell, he was dressed for battle._

"_But sir! Surely you can defend us against this evil foe!" the soldier yelled, afraid for his king. But what else could he do but try to convince his master and king that he could beat such an enemy as the ones that threatened his home planet now? _

"I'm afraid that I won't make it. I fear for our race young soldier. So please, take her far away from here off this planet even, raise her as should be expected. Go now, they will be here soon."

_After having no choice, the soldier of the king left, defeated with mere words from his master._

_Sakura was confused. Who were these people, and king of what? None of this made any sense to her. _

Sakura bolted awake from her dream. 'Weird…' Sakura thought.

"Destination in five minutes." The robotic voice woke Sakura up from her nap.

She smoothed her hair down, in hopes that her shifting around in her sleep didn't make too much of a mess of her hair. She wanted to look presentable, why, she didn't really know. She just wanted to look her best for the up coming arrival of her home.

"Chill out Sakura, everything will be fine…" 'Five deep breaths, and you'll be as good as new.' But she was having trouble breathing, what if the people on the other Earth didn't like her? But surely, she could find _someone_ that would like her. She bit her lip.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice five minutes go bye.

"We are in the Earth's gravitational pull, we are entering."

Sakura shivered, why did that voice have to sound so…so…robotic? So dead? 'It's creepy.' Sakura thought, and shook when her little pod ship met with the Earth's pull. Suddenly everything was being pulled down.

Sakura threw her head down between her knees and began taking extremely big breaths. 'Oh… How I wish even Naruto could be here! I wouldn't be alone! Oh!' Sakura gasped as she closed her eyes and waited for the ride to be over. Good thing this ship had a navigation system that required to NO autopilot.

At Capsule Corporations

Bra had been walking past her mother's lab when something caught her eye as she passed the doorway. She backed up and entered the room. There, on one of the many screens that inhabited the room, was the blinking of a green dot that had caught her attention in the first place.

She looked to the other screens, nothing else appeared to be abnormal. Bra looked back to the screen that was not the same as the others. 'What is it?' She thought as she leaned over the key board and returned back to the main screen, telling her that this computer was to monitor all space ships coming and going in and out of Earth.

Bra continued to type, 'Where are you from?' Bra asked the spaceship in her mind, as she tried to figure out if it was earth's or not.

"Error," The computer said, "specific air craft is not of Earth."

"Hmm…" Bra stuck out her tongue and lightly bit onto it. There were too many possibilities of were the space ship could be from if it was from any other planet.

"Landing in twenty minutes." Informed the robotic voice.

"I better get mother to check it out." Bra decided, and quickly made her way towards her mom's room. 'Oh, please don't let them be doing anything!' Bra prayed to Kami as she knocked on her mother's door, quietly at first, then knocked hard.

"What!"

Bra winced, "Sorry mom. But there's something in the lab that I need to show you. I think it's important." She explained and watched as Bulma's faced calmed down.

"Sure, if you think so."

Bra smiled, if she ever got into trouble with her mom, all she had to do was pretend to be interested in machines or her mother's work. She sighed, but that wasn't what Bra liked. She had fallen in love with shopping and money.

Almost back at the lab, "Wow… Bra! You? Going into the lab! Is the sky falling?" A rough voice asked and soon after chuckled at his own statement.

"Oh, stuff it Trunks!" Bra exclaimed and waved him off, but he chose to follow and see what had Bra so interested in computers.

"There mom, on the screen." Bra pointed to the one with the still blinking green dot.

Bulma pushed the chair back and sat down in it, and not soon after pushed herself closer to the computer. "That's just someone landing Bra." Bulma stated simply, and scrunched up her nose. This is what her daughter dragged her out of her room for? She was cleaning it too.

"But _mom_, it's not from Earth. And you know how long it's been since someone from space came to Earth."

"Sheesh Bra, if we freaked out every time a non-Earth ship came through here…" Trunks said playfully, and quickly ducked when Bra had chugged something heavy at him.

Bra growled, why couldn't they just take her word that the space ship didn't belong? 'And this is why I leave all this technology crap to my mother and brother!' Oh, how she wanted to punch her brother!

"Wait a minute…" Bulma's voice seemed distracted as she pressed more buttons on her keyboard.

"What?" Both of Bulma's children asked at the same time.

"You're right, it's not from Earth. But it's not from another planet either." Bulma answered and somewhat groaned when they asked her to explain. She rolled her eyes, " I've ran a tracer on it to see where it came from, but it just cam up blank. And that could only mean one thing…" Bulma left off and sighed. This had began to give her a headache.

"Which means what?" Trunks asked. This didn't make any sense to him either.

"That it came from a different dimension."

"WHAT! How is that possible?" Trunks bellowed, the only person who could have made something that could go through dimensions would have had to be his mother, and he knew everything that she had built within the last ten years.

"I don't know Trunks, but I will find out when they land. But for now, all I can do is zero in on the ship and see what it looks like."

Trunks looked from his mother to Bra, who had a smirk on her face. He smacked his forehead, and then he heard both his sisters and his mothers giggles.

A picture showed on the screen, and it looked to be a circle like ship. It looked to be worn, as if it were old, but it looked very capable of flying as well as landing.

"I…recognize that ship!" Bulma yelled as she jumped up.

"As do I woman. So stop screaming." A gruff but deep voice came from the door way.

All of them turned to look at a concentrating Vegeta, who's brow was creased, he was in thought.

"Then… it's the same kind of ship as…" Bulma's eyes widened, she was right!

"The same kind of ship as the saiya-jins before Freeza took over planet Vegeta."

Bra looked up at her father, what did he mean? She barely remembered who Freeza was, only that he was a bad alien who was killed then was revived only to be killed again. He was the one who destroyed their home planet.

"Mom, can you tell us where the space ship will be landing?" Trunks inquired, maybe they could meet the person who was on the space ship and find out who they were. And most importantly, how they had managed to posses one of the planet Vegeta's old prototype of a space craft.

"Uh, sure. Just give me a second." Another round of typing and she added, "They will land just outside of here actually…" she stated, and bit down on her lip.

"I'll call Goku, who knows what this creature could be…" Bulma sighed and grabbed her phone that was by the lab door.

"Moshi Moshi." Game an old feminine voice, unmistakably known as ChiChi.

"Hey, this is Bulma. Can I talk to Goku for a minute? It's really important."

"Sure thing." ChiChi handed the phone over to Goku. Bulma heard a little bit of an argument that was muffled but sounded like…

"Aww…ChiChi! I'm eating…" Goku whined.

"Son Goku! You answer this phone right now! Then you can eat later."

Bulma laughed, she almost felt sorry for Goku. Almost.

"Hey Bulma, I was eating…" Goku whined on the phone then was smacked by ChiChi.

"And is that supposed to surprise me? You do nothing else! But Goku, a space ship is coming down from space and it appears that they came from another dimension, and we want you to check it out. And they are landing close to here, in the forest." She explained.

"I'll be over there in a minute." Goku sighed, why did they always want him to be there? 'I mean… come on, I'm eating! And I haven't eaten all day! Oh well.' Goku groaned, and quickly hung up the phone just as Bulma was about to say something else.

"Er…" Bulma said, "Well. That does it. You guys can go, the ship will land in about five minutes." Bulma turned and began heading for her room, then turned around and still saw them standing there. "Go already! Sheesh! What do I have to do to get you moving? Sprout another head! MOVE!" She yelled and shook her arms up and down violently, then turned and proceeded to go to her room.

They didn't need to be told twice…

After about ten minutes of non-stop bouncing activity that came from her ship, Sakura lifted her head up and looked outside the tiny window. But that was her mistake, for she felt her stomach leap up into her throat, causing her to fight off the bile that threatened to shoot out of her mouth. She never really liked flying, she always got hurt.

"Destination approaching, in two minutes!" the computer said and Sakura sighed heavily.

She mentally began preparing herself as she continued to feel queasy, she hoped thinking would get rid of the feeling. 'Um… I have a little set of clothes that are in my book bag, brush and a few other essentials, oh! And thank my parents and everybody else for chipping in and giving me some money!' all in all, Sakura figured that she had around a thousand dollars. The biggest supplier of her money came from her Hokage, Tsusandea.

She saw buildings pass bye and briefly she panicked that the ship would crash into one, and was greatly relived when she passed them and began descending down towards a forest on the out skirts of the town. 'Well…At least I _think_ it's a town' Sakura wondered. Then the ship fell.

"Ahhhhh!" Sakura yelled, and braced herself for the impact. This time she only bounced lightly as the ship slowed down to a stop, having hit the dirt.

"Destination reached." The robotic voice exclaimed, then the doors automatically.

"Thank you…you little creep…" She somewhat growled. Once she felt she could walk calmly again, it took a minute to do so, she opened the door wider and made her way out with her book bag strapped securely on her back, and the money in one of the many contained pockets that was inside the bag.

Sakura stood outside her pod now, and looked around. There wasn't any place that wasn't covered with trees. It was beautiful, and it also reminded her of her home. While she was admiring the beauty of her surroundings, she heard a twig snap. Quickly she pulled out a kunai from her pouch that was on her thigh.

What she saw was to say the least… was a little weird. A group of three people was just standing there, as if they waited for her or something. 'Now why would they wait for me? I don't know them. Must be a coincidence…' She reasoned with herself.

One man, taller than her had black hair that looked as if it were smashed in the middle, leaving the other sides of his hair sticking out side ways, and he also had dark ebony eyes. He seemed to be the lightest of them.

"Um… Who are you?" Sakura tried to ask calmly but only managed a soft squeak. She looked the other two over, one had short spiky hair and an arrogant smirk on his face with the same dark eyes as the other one. Then the last one, had short purple hair with blazing blue eyes, and he was only a little taller than her. Maybe by a mere inch or so…

"Who are you?" The lavender haird boy spoke raising an eye brow and crossed his arms. He looked to the other two, and they just slightly nodded, seemingly approved of his question.

For some strange reason, Sakura felt as if she could trust these men. Which was absurd, and inner Sakura definitely voiced her unwanted opinion.

'Hey! Don't you go trusting these people, you don't even KNOW them!' Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura mentally kicked Inner Sakura's butt, telling her to go take a hike.

"I'm… Sakura Haruno! And who are you?" She inquired brightly, hoping that she would get a positive response.

"It is of no importance as to who we are! Are you trying to threaten this planet?" The one with the arrogant smirk yelled, not very loud, but very noisily to let Sakura know he meant business.

'Oh, the nerve!' Sakura growled, she told them her name. They were inclined to tell her their names by all rights.

'See, I told you not to trust them!' Inner Sakura reminded her, she could feel her face begin to heat up.

"Erg… No…"

"I don't believe you." The same one spoke and took a step closer to her and cracked his knuckles.

All the color drained from her face. Sakura knew when not to run, and when to run. And if a big and bulky guy came closer to you while implying damage to you… that was the time to run, so she did.

"Vegeta! You scared her off, now we have to chase her!" someone said but Sakura didn't really care and leapt into the trees and began running alongside the branches, going in any direction.

She gathered her charka into her feet, just to make sure that she didn't fall out of the tree. A sharp pain raced up through her spine, freezing her movements, someone had grabbed her tail! Then she felt a pulling sensation and she lost her balance and fell from the tree.

"Ahh!"

She landed with a thud. 'Och…That's going to leave a mark in the morning… that is, if I survive till morning!' Sakura gulped, and stopped her train of thought, she didn't like very much where it was leading. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt them surround her again, she did the only thing she knew to do. And that was beg for mercy, she didn't want to start anything, and she could still feel she could trust them, but now the feeling was fainter than before.

"Stop! Please, I don't intend to do anything!"

Sakura opened her eyes, and they were looking at her. 'Now what?' She thought sarcastically.

"You're a _saiya-jin_…" The blue eyed boy stated.


End file.
